Honey Vanilla Bean
by bLu3-Ph30nIx
Summary: Ice cream can provide relief from the heat... depending on what it's used for. A blend of creamy, sensual vanilla bean mixes with seductive, golden honey and only adds to the fire burning in the passion two life-long friends have for each other. Oneshot.


**Hey guys I'm back, I need ideas to continue I Bleed Black From My Tainted Soul, I know you've all been waiting for a long time for mee to update, but the thing is I've devoted most of my time to writing and publishing my first book. It's consumed me, taking up all of my brainpower because I want my first book to be as well written as my fanfiction stories. Because of that I have been unable to come up with ideas for previous stories. Hey even glorified geniuses need help sometimes lol.**

**I only came up with this one for the simple fact that I had the best fucking ice cream in all existence! If you live in Columbus and have had Jeni's Spledid Ice Cream you know what I'm talking about. I've decided to make Big Time Rush oneshot fanfictions to many of the flavors, each featuring a different couple. Our first couple shall be James/Kendal, Jendall, Kames or whatever the hell you call it, to a delicious combination that I'm sure many of you would die for. ;)**

**I do not own Big Time Rush, Jeni's Splendid Ice Cream or any of the ice cream flavors. **

**Honey Vanilla Bean**

**James POV**

There were these days, when the world would just stop, and I could take my time and admire what is had to offer. I could gaze up at the sunise watching the lazy oranges and burning reds blend with the melancholy blues and sweet lavenders. My skin could take in the feel of the crisp autmn air that was intent on caressing and teasing my cheeks until they were a rosy pink, burning ice upon my face. Chocolate brown locks, I assumed, were spread out behind my head, like some twisted mane or sickly halo.

I was at ease, and these moments, so far and in between, were the ones I treasured the most because they were invaluable. I could drop the facade of being a conceited playboy who's main concern was how his hair looked. Society had categorized me, packaged me and marketed me as the shameless heartbreaker, the flirt who never quit because he didn't have to. Someone had to play the douche, and since Kendall, Logan, and Carlos had taken the titles of 'Fearless Leader,' 'Nerdy Yet Hot,' and 'Just Plain Crazy' respectively... I unfortunately had to be the self-absorbed and self-confident player.

It pissed me off that society couldn't just accept us as we were, four friends who've wheathered the thickest storms with each other as their support system. We would never fall, so long as we had each other. The word friends didn't do our bond justice, we were brothers, family. We loved one another for our faults, our perfections, and our quirks, so for society to say we had to fit in a represent a specific type of man and then have us portray ourselves to the public, having those people (who are supposedly our fans) judge us mercilessly like they fucking _knew_ us.

They didn't know us, and they didn't know me. They had no idea I had a _mind _beyond self-image preservation, that the conceited bastard could be _deep_. They knew not a damn thing of my dreams; of my inspirations; that my vocabulary extended beyond me, myself and I; or how I took the time out to appreciate the smaller things in life everyday at the crack of dawn.

All the press and fans saw were labels to exploit with the lastest scandalizing scoop or to try and imitate so they could find themselves worthwhile. It sickened me to see all those people abandon their own identities, their own thoughts and feelings to jump on the bandwagon of the lastest fad, which happened to be Big Time Rush.

I wanted scream from the stage, "Don't be me, be who you are, that's how we got here! Don't try to lose yourself to the rush!"

But I couldn't, not if I wanted to honor the sacrifice Kendall made for me, for us. He was the one with the talent, though I was confident in myself, he had the fire, the drive, that I didn't. That was because he fought tooth and nail for what he had, nothing had ever been handed to him; he was the fighter, and when he wanted something, he got it on his own.

Kendall didn't just have the fire, he _was_ the fire. He had passion for whatever he was doing so long as he was doing it to help someone else. He was selfless, he was caring, he was so... unlike me.

I never had to fight for anything, not even my dreams, they were just handed to me. Hollywood had a reason for making me the playboy, I had the looks; and because of those looks, life gave me my desires on a silver platter. The prettiest girls threw themselves at me, modeling agencies wanted me; I was the face of Big Time Rush, but Kendall was the soul.

When Gustavo had told me I didn't have it, that I'd never have what he was looking for, Kendall rushed to my defense... well he rushed to the table in front of Gustavo to sing the turd song... but he did it for me. When the fat fuck of all fat fucks came knocking at his door to sign him, Kendall wouldn't leave without us, he _would never_ leave without us. He didn't care about the money or the fame, he wanted us to be together, and he wanted me to have my dream and was willingly ready to turn his back on everything and stay in the most boring state in the world with us. Except... I didn't have my dream... he got it for me.

That's why I couldn't be me in this city of liars and phonies, I had to endure being labeled and categorized, I had to live with the fact everyone thought I was a playboy skank, because of what he did for me. He had my dream in his hands, he could've left, but instead he shared it with me, giving up his dream of being a pro hockey player in the process.

That selfless gesture, forever changed my outlook on my best friend, for that bond I had always shared with him had blossomed... I loved Kendall with the heart Hollywood made everyone believe I was born without.

So I would endure for him, I would make myself love Hollywood because I loved what he did for me, for all those times he was there for me. It made all of my faking worthwhile to see him smile. I swear... I'm becoming a woman.

Well I like guys, so I'm already halfway there.

"James." I tilted my head back to see the object of affection standing behind, looking half-awake. His dirty blonde hair was tossled, and his eyes squinted in the Los Angeles sun. For some unknown reason, much to my pleasure, he was shirtless, clad only in a pair of white plaid bottoms. A spoon dangled out of the side of his mouth, and sure enough there was a pint of honey vanilla bean ice cream in his hand.

Kendall had fallen in love with this place in Columbus, Ohio, called Jeni's Splendid Ice Cream. It was a small town that had the admiration to become a big city like New York, or L.A. It had an abundance of neighborhoods ranging from ghettos to rich suburbs, but it still managed to have that everybody knows everybody feel to it that those big cities lacked.

We weren't as known then, at least in Ohio, seeing as we hadn't had a concert there yet; but it was nice to walk down the streets like four normal teens without the pressure of the poparazzi stalking us like vultures. We could be mundane individuals who blend into the crowd, and most of all we could be who we are.

In this place, that had a quietness that was soothing and enveloped us lovingly, we could just _be_. Gawking at the things we've never felt before, like the quaint friendliness we didn't feel in hard, dog eat dog L.A., we stumbled (literally) into Jeni's, greeted with a gentlness we weren't accustomed to.

Sitting at the bar, spinning in the leather bound circle chairs, we took in the calm earthtones of the establishment and the sweet scents of lavender, as Kendall scanned the menu. Deciding to get each of us a bowl of something that was familar, our leader got us all huge helpings of honey vanila bean. One bite, and blondie was hooked.

I still remember how adorable he looked, when those bright green eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and the spoon stuck to his lips as he froze in place, staring off into the void of space. Then he smiled, a wide, excited smile, and proceeded to devour the rest as savagely as Carlos does just about anything, causing Logan to say something along 'eating too fast' and 'digestive system.' I just laughed and asked if he enjoyed it, to which he scowled mockingly.

_"What the fuck do you think?"_

From then on, Kendall always got a pint of honey vanilla bean to sate his cravings and ravenous hunger. He was practically bouncing off the walls in an excellent imitation of our Latino companion when he found out Jeni's ships their ice cream all over the country, and forty dollars of his pay check went to buying God knows how many pints every, single week.

I giggled at the memory, and he looked at me strangely, confusion eched beautifully on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"You and your ice cream."

Confusion was overtaken by a cocky smirk, and he strode over to where I was on the beach and plopped down next to me, making me sit up and slouch. He set his precious frozen treat a little ways away from us. I was glad we lived here now, it gave me an unobstructed view of the sun, the being with whom I shared my thoughts. _Plus Bitters was a pain in the ass_.

After making it big like only we can, the four of us moved into a beach house, free form the oppressive hotel manager, and it was father away from Gustavo. He still had the limo pick us up, but it took longer to get to Rocque Records, something I cherished more than anything. Katie and Mrs. Knight stayed at the Palm Woods for the little girls sake; she needed to go to school, so we paid for them to stay there.

Besides we were damn near eighteen, freedom was something we required.

"Why are you out here, just laying in front of the house like some stranded starfish?" He snickered, eyes laughing silently.

"I come out here to- believe it or not- think."

"Why wouldn't I believe you think," his meldious voice questioned, the cock of his eyebrow eveident in his tone, "I know you better than those poparazzi bastards."

"I know, Kendall, I know. It's just-" The words caught in my throat. I didn't want to say this at all.

"Just what?" The pleading, eagerness I heard crumpled my resolve to keep my thoughts from him.

"It's just... my dream isn't what I thought it would be." He was silent, his gaze that was once playful had become intense, sending a blow to my confidence, making me stutter.

"I-I m-mean, I had no idea they wouldn't even care about who I was on the inside, that they would just make up what the hell they wanted about me. I'm not a heartbreaker, I tell girls up front I'm not interested, I don't mean to hurt them. And I'm not concieted either, you guys matter more than my hair."

"What are you getting at James? You don't want this anymore?" His voice deepened, serious vemon seeping in, and his eyes hardened. The sight was utterly sexy, and I cursed myself for being a pervert in an unnecessary moment, but a bigger part of me was afraid of what he might say, so I keep going, hoping to save my ass.

"I want this more than anything, Kendall, you know that. But I want to be famous for who I am, not what they make me represent. I want to show that anyone can make it big and not be swayed. But I'm thinking it's impossible to be you, when they're so adamant on making you someone else"

He was quiet, taking in what I had said, shifting it around inside him, before he responded in kind, "James, you can't let them get to you. Even if we were in Minnesota, people would portray you as something you're not because we'd be in high school. As long as you and I, and Carlos and Logan, know who you are and believe in you, you can shine through their words. Don't let Hollywood make you this way, brooding and angry. Then you wouldn't be _my _James."

My head snapped up, and I looked at Kendall closely. His emerald eyes, that swirled with small brown specks, were downcast, his head resting on his knees as he faced the sea. Had I heard him right... Did he say _my_ James?

"Did you say I'm yours?" And at that moment I saw Kendall, do something he had never done in all the years I had known him, but I would commit it to memory for the decades to come. He blushed, the pale ivory of his skin tinted red, but didn't answer, he didn't need to.

I settled on teasing him, "Since when am I yours?" I purred into his ears, expecting him to strike out at me to get away, but he didn't, he did everything but that, surprising me for the second time in a span of thirty seconds.

He lunged at me, scooping me into his arms like lovers' embrace, before locking his green orbs with my brown ones like he was drinking in the expression on my face. His hand caressed my cheek softly, his lids beginning to block those emerald-nots from view, lips pressing against mine.

I tasted the honey on his tongue as it moved across my lips, taking in the sweet vanilla taste that was my love's mouth. His teeth nimbled softly on my swollen lips, begging me for enterance, to which I happily complied. The muscle invaded the caverns of my mouth, touching the secret places around my teeth and tongue. I can taste it more now, the thickness of the ice cream on my buds, feeling the little pebbles called beans bouncing off them. It feels good, sending waves of pleasure to rest in my sacred place, making the blood flow.

His hands were in my hair, pushing my head to his, and I could feel mine in his, sensing them run through the soft, silken strands of gold. We were breathing in the rythm, trying to become each others lifeline and soon we had fallen back in the sand, panting for breath.

"I wanted to do that for so long, James, you have know idea how long. I'm just glad you felt the same way, God forbid what would've happened of you didn't." He chuckled, probably imagining me chasing him down the beach with a shovel the came from no where. I rolled my eyes.

"I wanted to that for a long time too, Kendall, or isn't that obvious. Ever since you got my dream for me, and shared it with me, giving up your own... I've loved you. That's why I never told you how I was feeling, how I hated being classified like some animal, because I thought it would mean throwing your sacrifice in your face. I couldn't do that, so I kept it all inside. I honestly didn't know you loved me too."

"How could you not know I loved you?" he lay next to me, arms wrapped ceremoniously around my neck, staring at me with those breath-taking irises. "You said so yourself, I gave up my own dream to give you yours"

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner, I was just wrapped up in how I was feeling going from elated to wondering what's so good about being famous. And you're right, you love me for me, and I know I'm being me, so I can make it." I kissed him again, taking on the role of the dominator this time, flipping him on his back, pinning his arms beneath me with my own. Cockiness coursed through my movements, grion pressed against his, as I bucked, making him moan. "Especially now."

Out of my periphiral vision, I saw the ice cream, sitting prouldy next to us, and I turned to Kendall, the Devil in my eyes. Carefully, I placed his wrisrts in one hand and retrieved the ivory container with the other. I smirked, as he watched me, focusing every amount of his attenion on what I'm about to do.

I poured the melted treat all over his bare chest and watched in complete rapture as the milky white substance (AN: ha ha) flowed into the contours of his muscles, over his pert reddened nipples, pooling in the center of his adbomen.

I made him look on, as I lapped up the melted honey vanilla with my tongue, swirling it around his nipples, intent on ripping the moans fron his stomach. The were low, bartone moans, as thick as the ice cream had been and as rich as it's texture. I wanted more, as the carnal beast inside transformed me into a more feral lover.

I scraped my teeth along the muscles definitions in his torso, making him moan louder. I ground my hips to his, our erections touching and caressing through the cloth of our pajama bottoms. My movements made him throw his head back further into the grainy substance beaneath us, making a depression in the sand. My free hand gripped him, feeling hot flesh against my own, pulsating with want, and I rubbed up and down his length, still grinding his hips with my own in rythm with my hand.

He bucked back into me, begging for me to kiss him, to fuck him, to make _love _him, moaning out his pleas. He was close, so was I, and when we hit the sweetness of our first orgasm, we hit it together, the white stars at the edge of our eyes.

I lay my head on his shoulder, sputtering to take in air, the lingering remains of honey vanilla bean in my mouth and on his chest. He was gasping for breath, and looking at me, lust and love evident in him. I smirk.

"Consider that a thank you for everything you've done for me babe." He laughed, deep and full.

"You're welcome." I stared at his face, the euphoria, slowly replaced with bliss and told him I always be there, I admired him for his sacrifice, I wanted to grow grow old with him in three simple words.

"I love you."

**I'm back baby, back with avengence. **

**Read and Review**


End file.
